Ginny's Diaries
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Harry gives Ginny a diary to write in so she can sort out her feelings for him. She keeps this diary, and writes in it, but somehow, it isn't her feelings about Harry that needs to be sorted out.
1. August 1

"Ginny's Diaries"  
  
by: Sailor Gemini  
  
Authors note: Hi guys. I have decided to write this and pretty much base if off my life, although not exactly. Most of these situations Ginny finds herself in have happened, although I will try to keep it as "in character" as I possibly can. Yay. This will be written in the form of a Diary, and like one of those, Ginny has NO idea of what is going to happen next in her life. She's no precog or anything. I can't promise fast updates, but I like to think I'm a good enough writer that you'll stay looking for more :) This is based loosely off one of the best stories I have ever read. It was written by a dear friend, and if you are at all interested in Sailor Moon (particularly Mercury) than give me a ring, and I'll give you a link. I hope this will be as wonderful as that story. By the way, the rating might turn to R. I haven't decided yet.  
  
Ginny's Diary: Entry One  
  
Wow. I hate diaries. I hate them hate them hate them! I don't know what I'm doing here, sitting in my hot sweaty bedroom (Merlin, one day I'll kill Fred and George) and I'm writing in you. All I can do is sit here and hope with all of my heart that nothing's going to happen. There won't be another Tom Riddle case where I fall in love with this evil molesting bastard. Oh god. I just gave myself the ultra shudders. The complete full body ones. Don't you just hate those? Yeah. Me too.   
  
Harry gave me this, the day after we broke up. He said I needed a way to 'sort out my feelings'. Oh, I could have killed the sodding bastard. That'd be a nice way to sort out my feelings, lemme tell ya. I don't know why I expected much out of that boy. I mean, while we were dating it was pure heaven. I was so inlove that even hearing myself talk about him made me want to absolutely hurl. Yeah. I used to be somewhat of a sap, but I don't know. Looking back (although it was JUST like a month ago) I can't believe myself. Why the hell did I have to completely fall madly in love with that god damn boy! He is SO self unappreciating, with his low self esteem and his clingyness. Well, actually, I take that last comment back. He wasn't clingy. More anti-clingy. Which really makes a girl wonder sometimes, you know. Here you are, trying to kiss your boyfriend and all he can do is squirm out of your arms. Yeah. Not that good of times. It kind of made me wonder how boys saw me. I mean, When I dated Michael, he was ALWAYS trying to kiss me, and boy did that drive me nuts. One time when he tried to stick his hand down my pants, oh boy. Diary, he had to go to the hospital wing, and Madame Pompfrey told him that he was lucky he would still be able to have children. Hehe. I love growing up with so many boys.   
  
At the same time, it drives me crazy. They don't know what it's like being the only girl. I don't really have anyone to talk to, and every single BLOODY time I ask dear Mum about anything, she goes into this bloody hurling fit, crying and squeazing the stuffing out of me just mumbling "my little baby's growing up" over and over. And then when I try to go and ask Dad, he just goes red in the face. It's kind of nice having Hermione here over the summer. I can only take so many of Mum's back breaking hugs, and I swear, if I give Dad ONE more nose bleed, I just don't know what I'll do with myself.  
  
So I fell for the famous Harry Potter. That was painful. Oh boy. Heart-break city, that one. He was like my best friend, really. I mean, we had this thing back in my first year. Haha. Ok, so that's a lie. But he saved my life. And I was in love with him. Big brown eyes, going gaga over every step he made. Bloody hell, I gave him a singing valentine. Hahaha. He got tormented for that one for a while. Fred and George still hum the tune around him.   
  
But after fourth year, during the summer, something happened. We bonded, I guess. And with that bonding, I helped him. I held him while he cried over Sirius, and it wasn't like he could do that with Ron or Hermione. Both of them were slowly growing into their own relationship, and dear god, if they don't start snogging sooner or later, i'm locking them in a closet together. You can hold me to that Diary. But back to Harry. He had alot of stuff happen in his fifth year, and I told him that I would be there if he ever needed anyone to talk to. And he took me up on that offer. And then one day, during our lufly angst sessions, we kissed. We were both crying, me because I had just spilled my guts about what had really happened with Tom (not even Mum knows about that) and him because of his Life. Let me tell you, Diary, if I EVER hear anyone talking about how they envy the "boy who lived" I would seriously shoot them in the face. So, we kissed. And it wasn't like him and Cho, although everyone heard about her crying kiss. Boy did we all feel bad for her about that. Heh heh. But it wasn't like that. It was just, perfect, I guess. We were crying, and hugging, and then there was just something else there. And then we started kissing. And then we stopped, looked at each other and just smiled. Something was right. Something in our fucked up lives was actually good.  
  
And it was good. For a long time. We lasted for a year, until the end of my fifth year. Then he broke it off. I was so angry, I almost hexed him. God Diary, never fall for your best friend. I mean, I know it sounds all fine and dandy and what not, but it really doesn't help you. At all. It's just a huge painful experience that you want to forget about when it's done. Nothing good can come from it. Well, I guess there are a few cases that are nice and they work out (much like how Mione and Ron's will work) but it doesn't usually happen that way. And that sucks.   
  
He keeps telling me to find someone new. Here we both are, sitting and barely being able to look at each other. He's staying at the Burrow. It's making me crazy. School starts in about a month, and I can't wait. I can't wait to be out of this house. I'm sick of the sympathy looks I'm getting from Ron and Hermione, and even from my parents. I guess they always hoped that me and Harry would get married or something. Yeah. Then they'd have him as a real son. But oh well. It's not going to happen now. But why is it so hard to think about? It's just, I guess I had always thought we would work too. And then we didn't. And now I'm sitting crying over it all the bloody time.   
  
Except yesterday. I didn't cry yesterday.   
  
Yesterday we went to Diagon Alley to go shopping. That was fun.  
  
I went off on my own, telling my brothers I was going in search of 'womanly' needs, and they ran. Let me tell you, Diary, if you EVER want a boy to leave you alone, just walk up to him and asks him which he prefers, the tampon, or the pad, and they will book it. Works every time. Except if they're gay. Well, sometimes even then.   
  
So I went off on my own, and just looked. I stopped in the quidditch store, and in the book store. And I had a little bit of extra money, won from a bet I made with Ron, so I decided that ice cream sounded lurvely. And it was. Especially what happened to it.  
  
Malfoy was in the shop. Yeah. Aristocrat-nose, himself. He just sat there, eating some fat free wannabe espresso smoothie. Actually, I really have no idea what he was drinking. But that seemed like a Malfoy drink to me. Either that, or something with Cockroach Clusters in it.  
  
The second I had walked into the store, I had felt his eyes on me. I had felt like I was some prey for some giant tiger. Hahahaha. Excuse me diary. Ahahaha. Ah there. Now I'm back. Done giggling. I can't believe I just compared the School Ferret to a tiger. Yeah right.  
  
So he completely slammed on me, espresso smoothie and all. I just sat there. And he just kept talking to me in his annoying little high pitched girly voice (although really not that high pitched...or girly for that matter. Kind of a nice voice. For a dumb stupid head. God I'm being so mature...) What was I saying? Oh yeah. He was just slamming me for being poor and how my robes were ripped. And then I stepped on and ripped his. Then stuck my tongue out him. Boy, I have never seen anyone so angry. So he just stood there blinking at me for a moment, and I ordered a double chocolate ice cream, with extra chocolate toppings. By the time it was finished being made, he was still just staring at me. "Sorry bout that, I just slipped you know," I told him, grinning hugely. I do it with my brothers all the time. "I'm sure Mummy Dearest can mend them for you. Or if not, you can always get a house elf. I'm sure you have one that picks out your clothes." I smiled cheekily and started to turn around, licking the gooey chocolate off the top.  
  
Leaving the store, I had felt pretty awesome with myself. I had just given Malfoy what he had deserved, and had nothing happen in return.  
  
That is what I thought though, of course. Because a few minutes after walking down the street, I heard the most annoying voice. Now, remember how I said Malfoy had a high pitched and girly voice? Well, this one was definitely high pitched and girly. And it belonged to his pug faced girlfriend. God do I hate dumb people. Especially when they're ugly. Ok, I know that is a really horrible thing to say Diary. Completely vain. But when they're stupid, it's just, I feel bad for them. They have absolutely nothing going for them. They could at least be pretty. Then you could at least stare at them when they're talking. Anyway, she chased after me down the road, and I saw my brothers walking towards us with Harry and Hermione. He saw Pansy shreiking and running towards me, and I actually saw him step towards me. Hermione grabbed his arm. Damn her, I would have loved to see him try to rescue me. But that didn't happen, and soon I had the Ugly One screaming in my face about how I had ripped the Sex Gods robes. That's what she called him. I mean, Merlin. I don't get it. What the hell is her problem. Malfoy is just...blah. There's nothing in his airheaded blonde head. And she just called him a sex god! I almost puked up the little bit of chocolate I had eaten. And then she continued on about how I had no money and every other thing that any unoriginal person could think of. "Don't you think I've heard this all before?" I asked her. "I mean, why don't you go ask Sex God over there if he could help you out a little with you're insult issues. You really suck at it."  
  
She looked a bit flabbergasted. "Yeah, well at least..." she stumbled for words, and looked at my baggy robes. "At least I'm not fat!"  
  
I blinked. I stared at her for a few moments. Just like Malfoy had stared at me, really. I couldn't believe her. What was she thinking? How could me, Ginny Weasley, honestly be insulted by something as mere as weight? I mean, I'm not over weight, thank fully, but I wouldn't mind too terribly much if I were. There's nothing wrong with it.   
  
"Are you...blonde?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me dumbly for a moment, and then touched her dark hair. "No, god. How could anyone be so stupid?"  
  
I blinked again. "I really don't know," I told her and smirked.  
  
Then she did something that just astounds me at her gall. She took my partially eaten ice cream, which I was totally going to finish by the way. Ha...call me fat..yeah right. But yeah. She took my ice cream, and rubbed it in my face. I was just...astounded.   
  
I heard my brothers burst into laughter and I felt my face heating up. She turned, and flicked her should-be blonde hair over her shoulder, and started walking away. I heard someone mumble something, and all of a sudden, her wannabe muggle mini skirt fell down her hips, showing everyone her ugly underwear-clad butt. I burst into howling laughter. Oh man. Let me tell you. Boy, did she have an UGLY butt. But just...ahahahhahaaha. I can't even express how great it was. And everyone else thought it was funny too. Except her, however, who ran running screaming, into the nearest shop. Which just happened to be the Quidditch Supply store, stock full of males. But that just made it all more amusing.   
  
I finally had caught my breath, and turned to look around, wipping chocolate out of my eyebrows, and I saw Malfoy, the stupid bugger, smirking at me, and putting his wand back into his robes.  
  
Yup. That was my interesting day yesterday. It was great.   
  
Oh well, I'm going to take off. No evil demons coming after me this time, right? Good. I really hope not. I'll seriously hurt Harry if anything else happens. But yeah. I am not sure if it was Malfoy that made her skirt fall down, although that would definitely give him a few more points on my list. That was so hilarious.  
  
Ginny  
  
TBC  
  
Authors note: This is dedicated to a special someone in my life. Although that situation is fucked up as of the moment. Sorry for some of the bad language, but its a diary, and i think this is how she thinks. its how a teenage girl thinks anyway. Please review. Don't know when the next one will be out, and I hope you like it :) -----Sailor Gemini 


	2. August 3

Diary Entry Two: August 03  
  
Oh wow. I completely suck at eating. Somehow while drinking a simple carbontaed beverage and eating some potato chips, I landed a huge mess all over myself. So I gues if I ever spill something on you, don't take it too personally.  
  
As for right now, I have this highly simple to-do list.   
  
1. Beg Hermione for forgiveness because I stained her white shirt.  
  
2. Tell Hermione I took her white shirt (preferably before I do number one.)  
  
3. Put a laxative in George's (NOT FRED's) milk... bastard   
  
4. Try to get the thoughts of the stupid git out of my head.  
  
5. Convince Mom not to go on the muggle's bloody Atkin's diet.  
  
And finally 6. Decide who previously-said "stupid git" is.  
  
It's probbaly Harry. It has to be, really. There's nothing else to it. He's been bloody well ignoring me basically since he broke my "poor fragile heeart". Or at least that's the term I heard Ron use when telling him to stay away from me. Oh well. What-bloody-ever, yeah? Yeah. Exactly. Bug GOD, Diary. I just can't help it. I can't help but think of him at almost every moment. Don't you dare call me a sap, missy. It sucks.  
  
And it's not like the fate's are being very nice. Someone up there just loves mixing us together. Hell, just last week I woke up from a nightmare and went down stares, only to run into him.  
  
So here I was, looking for a grapefruit in the fridge, wearing a hoddie and a pair of boxers I stole from him, when I heard him cough.  
  
Pulling the wannabe orange from the fridge, I turned to see him nursing a cup of water at the table. And of course he was staring at me with this horrible-gut-wrenchingly sad smile. Then he spoke to me, the first time he had really adressed me in the month he'd been staying with us.   
  
"Hi Gin."  
  
At this point, I just felt my heart start to tumble. Seriously, it just started doing flips in my chest. "Hi Harry," i said back to him. "Can't sleep?"  
  
"Nah," he answered, gesturing to the chair across from him. Of course I sat down. Here's the boy I'm still bloody in love with. Of course I'm going to sit. "What about you?"  
  
"Nightmare," I said, simply enough, digging my nails in the peel of my fruit. I grinned, and looked up at him. "You know what it's like, eh?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gin." He reached across the table, and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. Yeah, heart-break city, Diary. Oh boy, and did i feel that painful heart crack that happened when his fingers touched my skin. Why does this boy have to mean so sodding much to me?  
  
I guess he must have saw that emotion playing in my eyes, because he had dropped his hand.  
  
"You know I'll always care for you, Gin," Harry told me, his fingers tightening around his water glass.  
  
I sniffed. "Sure," I answered, turning my head, and looking away.He had told me that when we broke up. And I believed him then too. "That feeling is mutual," I said, my head still turned. My chest hurt. Physical pain, and I was trying really hard not to start openly crying.  
  
"That's part of the problem, Gin. See, my love has changed." The silence in the air was defeaning. I can't believe he didn't hear my heart shatter, for possibly the fifth time that evening.   
  
My head snapped back, and my eyes filled with tears. My hands itched to slap his face. He was as emotionless as ever. Nothing was visible in his freen eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well mine hasn't. So get-fucking-used to it."  
  
My words must have stung as I slammed the chair back into the table. I heard the way they wiplashed through the air and you have no idea how much conviction I said them with. I wanted so badly to just... I don't know, Diary. I just wanted him to feel how much I was hurting. Because, maybe if he did, he would realize that he still cared about me. Maybe, right? At least there was some chance of it. Some hope in my heart.  
  
I miss him. So much. I regret saying that to him. I regret it feircely. I don't wnat him to go through any more pain. I still love him, I really really do.And he has been through so much. Sometimes I wish I can be around him, be his friend again, and to just quell all those feelings in my heart. But I know better. I am the only thing Harry can't control himself around.  
  
I know he still cares. He has to. There's no sodding way that he could just stop loving me. although that's what he said happend. But I know better. He's so good at turning off his feelings. So good it scares me, really. He'll end up alone. And that is really the last thing I wnat for him. Even if he's not with me, I want him to be happy.   
  
Yeah, real bloody mature of me, eh? But I can't really help it. That's what happens when you love someone I suppose.  
  
There was one last comment that I heard him say that night, Diary. And I can't believe he said it. "Find someone else to love, Gin. Before it ruins the both of us."  
  
GYAH! I can't get out how absolutely FURIOUS that makes me to even write it!! I don't WANT anyone else, you bloody genius! I want you. I love YOU Harry. Merlin! Get your bloody head out of your bloody arse and open your sodding eyes and SEE that, will you?   
  
God, I love him so much. I know he still cares. He has to, or I'm a lost cause.  
  
I don't understand boys. At all. We were so close, so happy. And its not like he found some other girl to shag, Nppe. I guess he just felt the urge to run. Either that, or it's because he thinks I'm in danger for being with him. Oh, bloody hell. Of course he'd think that, wouldn't he?  
  
That is so like him. Oh well. At least he could be honest with me and tell me that.  
  
Or maybe...maybe his feelings really did go back to freidnship. Yeah. That's probably it. Don't kid yourself Virginia. Don't be stupid enough to think that he's being "noble" by dumping you. He can't love me. If he did, he wouldn't be dumb enough to let me go.  
  
Oh well. Whatcha gonna do about it, eh? Maybe I should find someone else. Someone like...  
  
Oh god!!! Horrible, stupid thought. Heh. GOtta admit he's hot though, if not completely insufferable. Yeah, me dating Malfoy. Ahahahahahahhaha.  
  
Yup. I'm off my rocker. And done in here, Diary. I think I should go find that laxative...  
  
Ginny  
  
Authors note: now this is pretty short, and I thought about adding the third installment here, but I barely have any of that written. Please review! Oh, and I apologize PROFUSELY for bad typos and whatnot...i wrote it out on paper, and was just reading and typing... I don't have a spell-checker, either. Anyway. Happy Trails. 


	3. August 5

"Diary Entry 3"   
  
Date: August 5th  
  
Well, I'd like to start off this entry by telling you that putting the laxative in George's milk failed miserably. Instead, Ron jacked the milk from him and drank it. I am not too positive, but I think it worked. The washroom was tied up for most of the evening. Hehe.   
  
I apologize for ranting so much about Harry last time. I really was just angry, and I don't know what else. I still love him, I suppose, and that makes me furious. It would make any girl furious, I'm sure. I just don't know what to do about him. I wish I could make everything go back to normal, and just have him be my best friend again. That would be nice. I miss that. Even today, he barely laughed when I told him about the laxative Ron accidently consumed. But in all seriousness, how bad would it be for me to find someone else?  
  
I mean, maybe it would make Harry realize that he still cares about me. Or maybe it would make him jealous. Or hell, there's even the slightest bloody possibility that I could find someone who would make me happy.   
  
I know, shock of all shocks, but it would still be nice. Its been ages, meaning a month or so, since Harry and I had our split, and the terms still aren't good between us. It's just, so hard sometimes, looking at him, and seeing him look at me, and just not being able to do anything. I want to kiss him, but I know if I do, it would ruin everything that we've worked slowly towards.  
  
I just miss him. So much.   
  
I miss having someone hug me, having someone kiss me. I just want someone to fill his shoes, and just make my whole world right again. I don't want to fall in love, god no. I just, need someone. I'm so lonely, Diary. And its not even like I have that much to miss! Sure me and Harry fooled around, and boy did we (hehehe), but not that much. And its not like we shagged or anything. He always said he wasn't ready, and I believed him. Bloody hell, I wasn't ready. But I always fancied the idea of him being my first. Even now, with all the pain I'm sure we're both going through, I want him to be my first. It would be a beautiful experience that we could share together. I don't know if it'll happen or not, but I would love it.  
  
So, maybe finding someone new is a good thing. I love Harry, I really do. I think that finding someone new would be good.  
  
But can I actually make myself do that? Jesus. I don't know. The idea sounds find and dandy on paper, but what if it doesn't work. I could always just make this guy fall for me, and then oops! Harry comes back, and what am I supposed to do? Drop him like Harry dropped me? I don't want to cause anyone pain like that.   
  
Ok. Lets find someone who won't necessarily mind me "using" him, even though thats not exactly what I'm doing. I think that if I'm honest with him from the beginning it'll be fine. But how the hell would THAT conversation go? "Oh, I'm still in love with the famous Harry Potter, and am just using you because I think you're hot, I need sex, and I want to get back at him." Yeah. I'm sure he'll take that beautifully.   
  
What if I dated Malfoy? I don't know. Hahahaha. I mean, he's such an ass, and it would so be a nice way to rub everything in Harry's face. They absolutely HATE each other! And I just keep thinking about that stupid day in Diagon's Alley. I mean, did he actually go and hex her skirt off? Because if he did, that would be so awesome. Hilarious really. She was being so obnoxious, it's not like she didn't deserve it or anything. I think it probably was stupid Malfoy, but who am I kidding?   
  
But who else could it have been, really? Harry and Ron looked just as shocked as I did, and he was the only one with his wand out that I could see. But then there's also the information that I ripped his clothes.   
  
Or maybe he was trying to hex my skirt off and just missed.   
  
Well. I guess there is a little way that I could solve this. Yeah. I think I'll do that. One second Diary, I need to write something.  
  
Ok, so I'm back now. I just sent him a note, asking him if he did it or not.  
  
Holy crap. It really just hit me. Ten minutes ago it didn't seem like that big of a deal! I can't believe it!!! oh shit! what if he REPLIES?! god dammit. i hate it when I do things like this! Of course it SEEMS like a good idea, but then after you do it... crap. Bloody hell. So...yeah, what I did, Diary. I wrote him a letter asking if it was him who made her skirt came off. It was a simple one sentance letter, with a signature at the bottom. I even grabbed Pig to send it.   
  
Oh... well, le sigh. He probably won't even reply. There's nothing to worry about, right? God I am so stupid sometimes...  
  
Ginny  
  
TBC  
  
Authors note: Yeah. This is also kind of short, but I like it. I hope there are actually people who are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review! The next probably won't be too long...but don't count on it too soon here. Ciao -- Sailor Gemini 


	4. August 8

"Diary Entry 4"  
  
August 8th  
  
Hello Diary. Hmm. Not too much has happened these past few days. Nothing at home anyway. I did leave and go spend the weekend at my friend's house over by Diagon Alley. That was pretty nifty, actually. I saw alot of schoolmates doing their shopping. Luna is a little bit mad in the head, but I find her to be completely charming. She had her like third cousin over for dinner one of the nights. He's in Slytherin, and is Harry's year. I think I had seen him around school before. His name's Blaise.  
  
He seemed to be a git at first, teasing me about my hair and my freckles and not to mention my family. It was like I was sitting in a room with Malfoy. But for some reason, his teasing didn't feel malicious. I found myself sending retorts every few moments. He even laughed once. That made me grin.  
  
So the dinner wasn't too horrible, I guess I'll admit. Luna kept staring dreamily into her pea soup (she made it, and i regret eating it. Eww...).   
  
Later we went up into her bedroom, while Blaise helped clean up the kitchen, and we sat listening to music on her little radio. Not only did this remind me of the terribly amusing article about Sirius being a singer. I miss him. I know Harry does too. But rather than be brought down during the time I was away from home, we sat and started talking. She told me that muggles never listened to music. For a second, I can't believe that I actually considered it. And then I remembered that it was Luna who I was talking to.   
  
I started laughing and went downstairs, to get a glass of water. Blaise was still sitting in the kitchen, and he smirked at me. But it wasn't like Malfoy's smirk. It didn't look so terribly evil on him. "So I heard you almost got in a fight with Hogwart's Resident Whore," he murmered to me, taking a bite of cheesecake.  
  
I decided to ignore his comment. "They have cheesecake?"  
  
"Yeah, you want some?"  
  
I let him get me a plate of the creamy goodness, and sat down at the table. He followed me, and handed me the plate. I grinned and started eating it. "So. You and Pansy, in Diagon's Alley. Did it really happen, or not?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, my mouth full of food. "I heard her skirt came off." My snort of laughter could be heard over the beat of silence that followed. "I knew it."  
  
I swallowed. "Yeah, but it wasn't me who hexed her skirt off."  
  
"Any idea of who it could be?" he asked, sipping from a glass of milk. I decided not to share my idea of it being Draco Malfoy. Instead I just shrugged. Shrugging had become a nice habit of mine. It was easier that way, when with Luna. She really didn't notice half of the time, and it was so hard to hold an actual conversation most of the time. Come on. Seriously. Muggles listen to music.   
  
I guess he had noticed my habit of shrugging, because he reached over and held my shoulder. "Why don't you actually answer for once?"  
  
"Well, I could I suppose. I think it was Malfoy." I searched Blaise's face to see if he actually considered my highly unexpected commment. For a second, I thought he was going to deem me crazy, but then his brow furrowed. This boy was actually quite cute. I had fun with him too. Oh yes. But back to him considering my comment. He did.   
  
"You think it really could have been him?"  
  
I was about to shrug again, but I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten. I hadn't even noticed his hand still being there. Wow. I must have been going nuts. Usually I had this issue about people touching me, and it was almost as bad as my one about writing in diaries. But I don't really know what happened with Blaise. Strange.   
  
"I don't really know. All I know was I saw him smirking and putting his wand away after it happened. But what doesn't make sense is I ripped his robes in the ice cream parlor before that."  
  
Blaise's laugh filled the kitchen. It was quite lovely. You would really think all Slytherins to be completely evil and vindictive, but obviously that is just a horrid stereotype. Here, I was sitting, having a perfectly delightful conversation over cheesecake with one. And he could even laugh over me ripping a Housemate's robes. And the laugh was lovely as well. Nothing evil about it in the slightest. And there was no look in his eyes like he was thinking of ways he could kill me. Or get into my pants. I'm not sure which I'm happier about, really.  
  
We sat there for a few moments longer, eating and smiling at each other in silence. To me it looks like I had made a new friend. He was pretty good looking too. I'm not sure if I like him or anything. Wow, that sounds like I'm jumping the gun, hehehe. I'm not even sure that we have a friendship here or not. I just am amused by him as all. And it seems he's amused by me as well. I wonder if we'll talk to each other, or even acknowledge each other when school starts again. Oh well. Guess I'm going to take off now, Diary. Ciao!  
  
TBC  
  
Authoress note: Eheheheh... nervous laugh sorry it took so bloody long. I kind of completely forgot about writing, and then while I started plotting a new story, I decided that I should probably finish this chapter. I know, completely short and utterly boring, but hey. it happens. Hope you like and stick around for the next one :) 


	5. August 11

"Diary Entry 5"  
  
August 11  
  
Well, I don't really have too much to say. I haven't talked to Luna since I left, although we never really talk that much. I think she kind of forgets I exist if I'm not sitting in the same room as her. Oh well. I haven't talked to Blaise either, thankfully. I didn't really expect to talk to him, though. He was pretty cool, although I'm not sure I still think that. I liked sharing cheesecake with him. You know, looking back on it, I kind of regret eating everything over there. It wasn't just the pea soup. I think her parents are just as dreamy as she are.  
  
Holy crap, I can't believe I forgot to mention this. This really should have come first in the entry, rather than my revelation about Luna's parents. Stick-up-his-butt Malfoy actually decided that I was worth the time of day, and that I was good enough for him to write me back Can you believe it? Nope! Neither can I.  
  
Thankfully I wasn't sitting at the breakfast table when an ordinary barn owl tapped at my window. That prolly wouldn't have helped the situation at all, had it came at breakfast.  
  
So here's how the story goes. I walked down to breakfast, thoroughly grossed out by dream about Hermione and Ron making out, and sat down at the table. Hermione was really angry, for some reason, and was stabbing her eggs quite viciously with her fork, muttering something about "Los Juevos". Ron had a very strangled look on his face, and my mom was giggling.  
  
Rather than wanting to listen to what was wrong, I turned to Harry and asked him how his weekend was. He shook his head, eating a piece of bacon. Back from when we were a "thing" this was code for "I don't want to talk about it, they need to just go make out already".  
  
Ron ended up pissing Hermione off really badly as breakfast wrapped itself up. The screaming became so loud and obnoxious, people ran for their rooms. After Mom explained the "Los Juevos" comment to Ron, the strangled look became much worse, with a terrible blush on it's way. It's always amusing when any of us blushes. It classes so horribly with our hair. Not to mention our freckles... Fred and George then started making snide comments regarding my dear brother's tesiticles. Ron leaned over, and slapped George right in the gut, and he leaned over and fell off his chair, as dearest Ronnikins had knocked the wind out of the boy. Fred must have thought this to be terribly amusing, as while he snorted with laughter, liquid shot from his nose. It was awesome. Like projectile snot juice.  
  
And of course it got all over Hermione. Had it been just water, she probably would have just been really grossed out. But because of the circumstances, (IE this being the shirt I accidentally stained, which she FINALLY finished cleaning, and the fact that Fred was drinking grape juice) she completely flipped a bitch at Ron.  
  
All of our eyes went so wide. No one had ever seen Hermione blow up like that. I feel the worse for Harry. I don't think the poor bloke had ever seen the wrath of a thoroughly pissed female before.  
  
Of course Ron, being my stupid dolt of a brother, had to make a comment involving the initials PMS. Then Hermione, dear short little Hermione, dragged Ron out of the room by his ear.  
  
The screaming. Oh god, the screaming. I've known 'Mione for six years, and I have never once witnessed her scream like that. Even the ghost in the attic stopped making noise.  
  
I went up to my bedroom for safety. And that would be when the barn own tapped its "hello" on the glass of my window.  
  
You know, just stopping and thinking about it, wouldn't you imagine something like a dark dashing raven for the likes of Malfoy? But nope, just a simple regular old barn owl. He was nice too. Didn't even nip at my fingers.  
  
So you want to see the note?  
  
Of course you want to see the note.  
  
But maybe I don't want to show you.  
  
See, maybe you're an evil diary that just has decided not to show itself. Dear God, I just gave myself shudders.  
  
You can see the note.  
  
It read like this:  
  
"_Little Weaslette_ (Note: isn't that what the "lette" implies? that I'm small? God, what a fucktard),  
  
_I don't know if I should tell you if I was the one who hexed her skirt off or not. But I'm not going to play games. I did. I don't know why.  
  
I heard you talked to my cousin, Blaise. You should have heard him talking about you. It was quite disgraceful. Although I'm not sure on whose part. Yours, for your rep being slandered? Or his for even touching you? He did touch you, I presume? That's what he said anyway.  
  
Well. That's all I have to say to the likes of you. I would wish you a happy summer, but let's be honest. I could really care less_."  
  
Grrrrr. That makes me so angry. Blaise... Stupid Zabini!!! Maybe Malfoy's lying? They're both stupid. Grr. I'll update later with what I wrote back to him.  
  
angrily yours,  
  
Gin.


	6. August 14

"Diary Entry 6" 

August 14

Well, Diary. It's been a few days, but that's usually how long I wait until I write something new. You really shouldn't sit there waiting for new news. It's quite disgusting the way you just sit there, waiting. And then waiting some more. I don't know what I shall do with you if you don't shape up.

Mmm. Chili-mac. Such a weird food. But somehow it's so satisfying. I take back anything I said about Luna's cooking. She made this for me, and now I just revel in it. I would never have thought to mix the two substances, but now that I have its just amazing. Who'd have ever thought that two things so different could come together and make something so tasteful?

Here's an update on the Ron-Mione situation. They STILL haven't kissed. Fred and I had them locked in a closet yesterday afternoon, but then Mum came home and threw a bloody fit. Oh well. I think we'll do it again when there's no chance of Mum coming home. Maybe we'll send her and Dad out somewhere. Hmm. I don't know.

Come now Diary, how can you sit there so patiently, knowing that I'm itching to write about the latest drama between the dearest ferret and I. Hmm, maybe the term "drama" doesn't cover it properly. I think it's much more along the lines of a "soap opera" or something. I'm not sure. But I find myself waiting on my toes for his reply. And I'm never sure that he's going to, which is probably what drives me the most mad. But he always does. Sure, usually it's biting insults, but when you're being drove batty by your family and have no outside contacts, insulting each other is a nice release.

So, here was my response to him, Diary:

"**My dearest of dear ferrets,**

**How are you? I can only hope that you aren't well. But usually my luck doesn't agree with me, so I'm sure you are in good health. Drats.**

**So you did stick up for me, then? You hexed her skirt off pretty well, I might add.**

**I guess I should apologize for ripping your robes. But I won't. Oh well.**

**So Blaise likes me then? I assumed he would. Most people do when they get to know me. Too bad you'll never have the chance**."

Just like him, I left no signature. I definitely didn't expect a reply within a few hours. But one came anyway.

_"Look Weasel, just because I hexed a girls skirt off doesn't mean that I was sticking up for you. Ha. Like I would ever stick up for someone like you. Someone so dirt poor and ugly. Yeah, you heard me. Ugly._

_I don't know who I should be more sorry for, you or Blaise. You see, there is a rumour going around in Slytherin about the poor guys' penis size."_

And that was it. Can you believe it? I couldn't believe it. I started laughing so hard. I thought I was going to cry. Or maybe pee my pants. Or maybe both.

I let the stupid git wait a day before I wrote him back.

**"Well I don't really know what to tell you. I haven't seen his penis, no matter what anyone tells you. Especially him. He must be quite mad in the head, you see. Although of course I'm sure you were sticking up for me. Why wouldn't you? I'm so kind and sweet-natured and just an all around lufly person. You really should admit to it already, before the lying turns your soul and even darker shade of black. **

**(insert sketch of Malfoy commiting Seppuku)**

**See, there's a picture of you sacrificing yourself for others. Mainly me. Just like you did when you hexed her skirt off."**

And then the prat made me wait a day for his next letter.

I really can't believe how long I sat at that window, just staring, looking for an owl. It was quite pathetic.

_"I guess I'd apologize for my lack of response, but you must know by now that I really could care less. I don't know why I'm even continuing on this charade, but I guess I will for now. It passes time, I suppose. And you're a dumb little girl. Yeah. That's why I'm doing it. Because you're a dumb little girl._

_Well, my dumb little girl. I did like the interesting rendition you drew of me. It was quite lovely. I think I must hang it on my wall. Yeah, like a slytherin would ever commit such an act for another person. You must be kidding. That's you bloody gryffs over there, you know. The brave ones. I would never kill myself for another being. Never."_

And that's been it so far. I know its not too much, but it's been kind of nuts. I haven't replied yet, and it's been a day or so. He's probably sitting, just as I was the other day, waiting for my reply. Hah. I bet.

bye.

authors note: yeah, the bold are her notes and the italicized are his, if you didn't get that. i apologize for any typos..and i know its short, but oh well. i kind of like it. don't worry, the whole diary won't be in letter form. please review!


	7. August 17

"Ginny's Diaries"

By: Alexandria

Authors note: Hey, I hope I'm getting some new readers, although I'm very proud of this small little cult that has been following my story! I'm sure in one of these next few entries I'll mention some nice common reviewers (if i get around to it . ). Thank you all so so so much for taking an interest. It is greatly appreciated. Here's the next installement!

* * *

August 17th:

Well well well, I guess I should take the time to write an update of my life. I've become very fascinated with a British band that played for Muggles a little under ten years back. They were called the Spice Girls. Hermione thinks I have absolutely gone bonkers. I think they're perfectly lovely.

Except for the whole skanky-ness factor.

But other than that, lovely.

Malfoy sent me a drawing. I guess I made him wait too long for my reply.

The drawing is now hanging on my wall, and I must say that everytime my eyes stray to it, I can't help but laugh a little. I mean, I could just imagine those brooding mean eyes, and way-too-serious-sneer on his lips as he was drawing it.

So here's what it's of:

I am a chicken, but I have a human head. And there are two midgets standing on their heads next to me, and a mouth bubble coming from near where my butt would be, and the words "Can I come out now"

God, hahahaa. Every time I see it or even think of it, I just start laughing. It's so bloody hilarious.

I even took it down to Hermione, and showed it to her. She, of course, wrinkled her nose at it and called it distasteful. Fred and George, however, absoultely loved it. Thought it was a riot. Thankfully they didn't ask who it came from, because I sure do hate lying.

Actually, they probably just thought Luna drew it for me. Heh heh. Poor little Luna. Sweet little Luna. I feel sorta bad for her, almost. Well, maybe. A little. A wee bit. Yeah, a wee bit.

You'd be retarded if you thought that I didn't write him back. I actually forgot about him for a few days until this picture of me with midgets up my bum came. But of course later that day I sent him another little love note. I can't exactly remember what I had wrote on it, but it had something to do with him never calling me his ever again. Yeah, because I am definitely, one hundred precent NOT his "dumb little girl".

First of all, I might be fairly short, but c'mon. I'm 16. I can handle myself, right? I like to think I can anyway. I mean, I ripped his robes, didn't I? I didn't need my older brothers' help, or Harry's help. I did it all by myself, thank you very much.

And I am definitely not stupid. Sure, my potiens usually blow up in my face, and sure animals usally bite me in CoMC, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb, does it? Because, ever since I found out about the order, I've been talking to McGonnagal about being an Animagus, and she's even considering it.

Ok, so that's a complete lie. She's really not. She kind of flat out told me no straight to my face. The conversation went something like this:

Me: I want to be an animagus

Her: hahahahah (well, not really.. more that tight-lipped almost smile that you knew she was amused, but wouldn't dare admit it to me)

Me: C'mon. It'd be great for the Order.

Her: who said you'd be part of the Order?

Me: Well, I'm just assuming I will be. My family is very involved you know.

Her: Yes, I do know. And while I do think very fondly of your parents, I do also know that you take after those wretched twin brothers of yours, so the idea is simply out of the question.

Me: staring definantly before stomping away like a little child

Yeah... it was really sad. Oh well. Harry's dad was an animagus, and an illegal one at that. Maybe I could do that! Or...maybe that's not too bright of an idea. Yeah, definitely not that bright of an idea.

What was I talking about earlier? Oh yeah, about how stupid Malfoy called him his "dumb little girl."

I am definitely, one hundred and fifty percent not his. What was he thinking calling me that? I'm not some posession. And I'm definitely not his posession. And to think that Zabini had the nerve to spread rumours about me.

God I HATE boys. Freakin A.

Stupid Ron won't freakin kiss Hermione already, and god knows how much I bloody loathe Harry right now.

Pathetically, that's not that true. Very pathetic. Poor git. I don't know what's worse. Me pining miserably for him - but writing secret love notes to Malfoy. Or me hating him.

Probably hating him.

Because that way I wouldn't be talkng to Malfoy.

_Jaa_

* * *

Authors note: Yay! well, That's about it. Wrote most of this in one night. That peice of Artwork is copyrighted, by the way. It's hanging in my locker and a picture drawn of my good friend. I think it's funny. Hehehehe..."Can i come out now"

Please review!


	8. August 31

"Ginny's Diaries"

By: Alexandria

Author's note: Well, I'm a senior in high school, guys and I had a really weird summer. I have no more computer, so I'm actualy writting this as I'm sitting at work. It's kind of a slow day, so bear with me. I don't know if I'll actually post this any time soon, but I do love this story, so hopefully this will turn out to be something good. Here you go!

August 31

Yeah yeah, don't you go getting all huffy. I know it's been forever. Loads of forever. Probably even worse for you because you are a pathetic being, and your only existence is to listen and gather information about me.

At least you're not a spy. That'd be pretty scary.

Like a secret portal to Voldemort.

Oh yeah.

I was updating for a reason, wasn't I. God, why am I such a git? I can't remember anything half of the time.

Oh yeah! It was about Harry. Stupid - freaking - Harry.

So what happened?

I CAUGHT HIM GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!

I couldn't BELIEVE it! I about died of embarrassment!

Of course, after the embarrassment, all I could feel was loathing and pure anger.

I used my wand on him, but not in the bad way. Instead of hexing him (like I was so about to do) the better part of my brain told me that that was illegal. And since I am such a good little girl, I didn't hex him.

I threw it at him.

It hit him in the back of the head, and sparks flew off it. They then caught my hideously pink curtains on fire, which then fell on him.

Unfortunately it caught his hair on fire, which made my room stink.

It still stinks. I hate him.

But the good part about that was that he now looks _really _funny (with the emphasis on really). Part of his eyebrow even burned off. But that's what he gets for going through my stuff. Go me.

Hermione and Ron are still fighting.

I guess I'm really losing faith in those two. But now it's over something different; Harry and me.

Ron sided with Harry, because he's butt-hurt about loosing some hair. Hermione sided with me because Harry was going through my things. Hermione is angry that Ron is choosing friends over family.

Last night at dinner she created a potion that turned his water red and it had the consistency of blood.

He didn't really understand the prank until she threw a piece of paper at him, on which was inscribed "Blood's thicker than water".

Oh boy, was he angry. Especially after he took a drink. Thankfully, none went on her finally stainless shirt, or I think there might have been a nuclear war in my sweet little abode.

Mum was talking to Dad about Hermione and her attitude towards her precious Ronnykins.

Sometimes I think my dear sweet mum is quite the idiot.

I informed her that not only is Ron incredibly stupid, but that Hermione was in love with him. This promptly made my mother faint, and dad did what normal dads do. He just shrugged it off.

Oh yeah. About Harry.

He was going through my letters with Draco.

Now all of a sudden whenever I'm walking, I hear "ferret lover" or other obnoxious things thrown at me. Normally it's just Fred or George, as Harry confided in them.

They don't really care though, because they finally understood the meaning of the midget picture.

I guess maybe that's another reason as to why Ron won't side with me. I'm glad Hermione doesn't care though. It's not like it's anything that important really.

I mean, is it?

TBC

Authors note: I guess this is it, guys. I hope you like it :)


End file.
